1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to a battery connector, and more specifically to a battery connector for mounting on an electric board firmly.
2. The Related Art
In the mobile communication field, a battery connector is arranged in a mobile phone to electrically connect the battery with an electric board. A traditional battery connector 50 disclosed in FIG. 4, includes a terminal housing 60 and plenty of electric terminals 70 accepted in the terminal housing 60. Plenty of accepted grooves 61 corresponding to the electric terminals 70 are opened in the terminal housing 60. The electric terminal 70 has a welded portion 71 with a rectangular figure. The welded portions 71 are bent 90 degrees and located in the front end of the accepted grooves 61.
As the above description, while the electric terminals 70 are assembled with the terminal housing 60, the welded portion 71 is easily to sink into the accepted groove 61. Then the welded portion 71 is not parallel with the electric board, so the welded portion 71 cannot be welded with the electric board firmly.